mr krabs vs foxy the pirate: battle of the ages
by jonnybro123
Summary: when foxy makes a grim visit to mike's station, there is only one man who can help him, mister krabs. will mr. krabs get back what foxy took from him years ago, and will the sheer fact that these two figures are about to battle it out tear apart the very fabric of reality? Holy crap, it's been over a year since this came out, so read it I guess.
1. how the battle begins

Mr. krabs vs. foxy: battle of the ages

It was a very "normal" night at the Freddy's establishment, if you could call it that…

Mike was almost finished his tiring shift, he had learned all of Chica's usual hiding places, he had also gotten Freddy's pattern by now, and as for Bonnie... he was never really a threat anyway. yep, mike felt the best he has in a long time, nothing could stop him now.

except for foxy

quickly like a flash of light, mike heard a piercing screech coming from the hallway next to his work station, he was near.

the one robotic that could cause every FNAF fan-boy on earth to simultaneously crap themselves when seeing him.

But as Mike was crying for his mother, father and other parental figures, he heard a voice behind him.

a very familiar voice, coming from the crab that we know and love, mr. krabs

"don't worry there boyo, ill stop that landlubber" he said with determination in his eyes

"mr. krabs, what are you doing her?" mike said while holding in his excitement, he had never met a crab quite like this one

"im here because that son of a demonic vending machine owes me money"

and only god knows how much mr. krabs loves money.

as mr krabs heaved himself out the door, mike looked at him before he left with a tear going down his eye.

for he had just met one of the greatest crustaceans the world has to offer and was worried or his safety

he was a hero.


	2. not your ordinary sparring match

as foxy was running down the hallway, he only wondered for a second on why the door wasn't closed,

but this just made things seem easier for him. he wasn't expecting it, victory would be sweet,

or so he thought.

just before foxy could get through the door, he was struck by what seemed to be sexy red lightning, but it was far worse.

"foxy" mr. krabs bellowed

"well, well well, if it isnt my old friend mr. krabs" foxy said in a evil British accent (as we all know is the evilest accent)

"old friend? we've only met one time before now, and now you owe me big time!"

"I recall that krabs, and it was the best paid bus ride ive ever taken"

"i only gave you the exact change you needed you monster"

"OR SO YOU THOUGHT"

that was the last straw,

mr. crabs went strait for foxy's throat, so foxy quickly began to scour there are for a hard object.

foxy then hit mr. krabs on the top of the head, giving him enough time to break free of mr. krabs and scratch the side of his head with his hook.

"you always were a fast one foxy" said as he held foxy down with his big meaty claws and started to kick him with his small stubby legs.

but little did they know, the world had begun collapsing on itself, the world couldn't handle how evenly matched this pair was.

both are red, both are pirates, both have hard exteriors, both are probably possessed, the world couldn't take it.

and as foxy and mr. krabs fought, mike was watching there whole battle from his office's window

"please come back to me safely my love" mike said as he watched a man he just met take on the terrors of the monster known as foxy, alone.

he was horrified and so was the rest of the world.


	3. the battle rages on

"somebody has to stop this, before they start doing real damage to the world!" mike said

this gave mike an idea, it must take a animatronic to stop an animatronic.

and as the battle raged on, mike slipped of to get the other members of the gang.

Bonnie? chica? Freddy?

SCHREEEEEEE-

"not now Freddy, this is more important than stuffing me into a suit..." mike said very seriously

-mike tells the others about mr. krabs and foxy's epic battle-

"so if we dont try and stop this... well all be goners? asked freddy

"exactly" said mike

"we just need to figure out which one of us should go and prevent the end of the universe"

"no pressure"

so first they sent chica, which seemed like a mistake, she tried to reason with them, but before

she could get to the point...

SNAP

as mr. krabs threw foxy right into her torso, both her arms flew right off!

and as mr. krabs and foxy began beating each other with the now detached arms of chica, like something from a

slapstick comedy,they went to plan b.

"why do i have to go?" said Bonnie

"b stands for Bonnie" said mike

"its only fair" said Freddy

foxy had mister krabs arm in his mouth, mister krabs was hitting foxy in the back of the head with a metal bar, when they both came to a screeching halt.

"please stop this you too, one more mishap and we could all be gone in a second!"

"shut up bonnie" foxy and mister krabs both said simultaneously

"you better be careful bonnie" said mr krabs

"because I'm..."

"DON'T DO IT " screamed mike

"ARMED"

and with a flash of light, the universe had collapsed onto itself, and there was no one left...


	4. this is the end

...except foxy and mister krabs

The two were now in the tatters of reality, the sky was full of rips and tears of pure light; and the ground they were on looked only big enough for the two of them, as if the gods themselves were betting on the two.

Both of them where exhausted, and could barely move at all, muscles aching, bones shaking, and pirate accents nearly non-existent. But using all the power left in him, foxy tried to muster up one final pounce into mister krabs.

SKREEEEEEEEEEE- than all that could be heard was an ear piercing cracking noise, which turned out to be foxy splitting completely in half,

"No, not like this, NOT LIKE THissssss" foxy said, powering down forever, until the next morning when the employees fix him.

Reaching into foxy's body, mister krabs grabbed the exact change foxy had taken from him all those months ago, thereby restoring the universe to its original state...

Mike ran towards mister krabs, his hands out to hug him,

"Mister krabs, my love, now that the dreaded foxy is defeated, we can live peacefully together!"

Mister krabs sighed, "mike, I'm sorry, but there's someone else in my life" he said while taking out a pocket watch with a picture of a dollar bill in it...

"Oh... I see" mike said, broken inside.

Mister krabs began to walk out of the pizzeria, victory in his mind, scratches on his shell, and cartoony bandages on his eyes...

And as he walked into the sunset, it was clear to him that he had truly earned the 5 dollars he had fought for...

"Curse that crab" mike said while beginning to work on his weapon of mass destruction

" if I can't have him... NO ONE CAN"

Dun dun duuuuuuuuun

Tune in next time, because this time... It's fursonal


	5. writers notes

hello there everybody, just a not from me

if you would like more goodness, im taking requests for my next character for to battle it out with the krabs

but just a reminder, i do not take requests for...

one piece,

star trek (pretty much all science fiction except star wars)

besides that its pretty cool.

it would also be pretty sweet if somebody made fanart for my piece

you would be pretty awesome.

keep on trucking

-jonnybro123


End file.
